regularlovefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Mordecai
Mordecai es el protagonista de la serie que hizo su debut en el episodio La Lesión. Actualmente es el novio de Margarita y el mejor amigo de Rigby, quien trabaja con él en el Parque. Apariencia Mordecai es un arrendajo azul, sus ojos son negros, tiene el pecho blanco y tiene 2 rayas blancas en sus brazos, también tiene una cola de tres plumas que tienen las mismas rayas oscuras y tiene patas de color gris con dos dedos en cada una.. Personalidad y Habitos Responsable Mordecai ha demostrado ser más responsable, mucho más que Rigby. En el episodio Matemáticas en Extinción, porque Mordecai ayuda a Black (el sobrino de Margarita) a entender las matemáticas lográndolo satisfactoriamente. En el corto Papel de Enfermero cuida muy bien de Margarita, y en el episodio Duo Hogareño tiene la responsabilidad como para convivir con Margarita. En Yellow Saw, Mordecai se sentía un maleducado al no ayudar a Margarita en nada, por lo que cocinó algo rico. Esto demuestra que Mordecai, a pesar de despreciar el trabajo, lo haría por Margarita, hasta si fuera en su casa. Amoroso y Detallista Es muy amoroso y detallista con Margarita, como en la mayoría de episodios él se encarga de darle una sonrisa a Margarita cada vez que la ve. En el episodio Tangos y Rancheras le canta una ranchera amorosa a Margarita. En el episodio Amor Verdadero abre su corazón y le dice todos sus sentimientos a Margarita, en San Valentin en Apuros le regala unos zapatos a Margarita y en Aventura en el Atlantis le da un ramo de Margaritas y al final una perla así siendo novios oficialmente. Heroico y Valiente A veces su personalidad es muy valiente, cómo en el episodio Yellow Saw cuando arriesgó su vida para salvar a Margarita y en Superheroe por un Día cuando sede sus poderes a la Muerte para que Margarita siguiese con vida. Crédulo e Incrédulo Es muy crédulo en algunas cosas como en el episodio Deseo no Especificado donde ayudó a Margarita a encontrar el pozo de los deseos, también en La Sequía donde él sabía que no iba a haber mas agua pero nadie le creyó y esto resultó cierto. En San Valentin en Apuros creía que el Señor de los Milagros podría ayudar a Margarita para que vuelva a la vida. Pero en Pascua Infantil fue muy incrédulo con respecto a la maldición que dijo Benson, cómo consecuencia Margarita y Eileen se volvieron bebés. Curiosidades *En Amor Verdadero, él expresa abiertamente todos sus sentimientos que siente hacia Margarita. *En Tangos y Rancheras se nota que Mordecai sabe cantar bien. *A partir de la tercera temporada, Mordecai convive con Margarita, por lo que solo verá a Rigby en horas de trabajo. *Se ve que habrá una película de Regular Love, y que en ella Mordecai y Margarita se casarán, lo que implifica que podrán convivir de verdad. Galería ValsMorderita.jpg Scrapbook clip 1376810293799.png Looks1.1.gif Hallowen.jpg Untitled (20).png ThCA8ZW347.jpg Untitled (21).png Mordaret 1.jpg MooxMa.png Llkklklklklklklklklklkllklklklk.png 011.jpg 498px-263941 357775367636026 219882447 n.jpg No título disponible.PNG Mqdefault.jpg Margaret .jpg 005.jpg Pho tow steak me amadeus.png Wikia-Visualization-Add-2.png Wiki-background imagesCAIJXBHU.jpg unti3.png imagesCA7DR3HA.jpg imagesCAP1X9DC.jpg imagesCA6KAVTL.jpg imagesCA5Y2S50.jpg imagesCAG2XBJ1.jpg imagesCAOVN23P.jpg imagesCARB3H3U.jpg lolo.jpg untitled.png imagesCA7RX2G3.jpg|Mordecai Como un Soldadito de Juguete ImagesCAV0SR93.jpg Cartoon7.png untitle 2.png MordecaiAndMargaretPack.jpg Cartoon6.jpg Cartoon5.jpg Cartoon4.jpg descarga (2).jpg 801790918_1328390.gif 550159 497869590247988 377396651 n.png LoDebiAHacer.jpg They don t care about us by ihopeyourlove18-d8iexqk.jpg Mordecai and margaret by sophiemai-d6u0qvt.jpg Rs we re having a baby you turd by sugarkills-d54sixk.jpg ImagesCAUNPD2E.jpg Gg.jpg Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Aves Categoría:Arrendajos Azules Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Trabajadores del Parque